Broken
by I. B. Creeper
Summary: Will learned many things while he was aboard the Flying Dutchman, including something dark and twisted about himself. Jack discovers what that secret is... Warnings: Yaoi Jack/Will , BDSM, language, disturbing content, etc. Proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

A/N: This idea came to me while I was watching The Dead Man's Chest on TV the other day. I've seen it many times before, but it was the first time in about a year that I'd seen it. I'd completely forgotten about the whipping scene, aboard The Flying Dutchman—needless to say, it got my imagination going. After all, that was most likely the first time Will had ever been whipped… he didn't seem like the type to cause trouble as a young boy, so he probably rarely even got spanked by his mother or other such punishments. Who knows? Maybe he'd develop a taste for such things. Maybe Will would feel like he _deserved_ more punishment, for his various mistakes throughout his life. Events like the ones he went through in the movies could horribly warp a person's senses of pleasure and pain.

Yeah, I'm just making excuses for the fact that I wanted to write a BDSM story centering around two gorgeous pirates we all know, but c'mon… can you blame me? Please read, review, rate, etc. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but if you flame at me, I'll just laugh at you.

Oh, and one last thing—this doesn't really fit into the timeline well, but it's set at some point after Will got whipped. He's on The Black Pearl with Jack, and Elizabeth is decidedly_ not_ there (thank the Gods). Other than that, it's sort of a complete PWP. No likey, no read-y!! :P Oh, and don't ask where Will got a cat-o'-nine-tails—I don't know either. Maybe it's the power of pr0n.. hehe.

On with the story!!

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Jack Sparrow awoke with a start in the middle of the night, unsure of just what had driven him from his dreams of warm bodies and cold rum. He lay there in his hammock for a few moments, staring up at the grimy ceiling of his "captain's quarters", licking his dry lips. Then he heard it again—the sharp sound of leather hitting skin, followed closely by a muffled sob. Jack sat up quickly, clutching at ropes as he levered himself to his feet, narrowly missing hitting his head on a low-hanging beam as the sounds came again. And again. The sobbing wasn't as muffled now, and the pirate was amazed that no one else was disturbed from their sleep.

The floorboards creaked under his well-worn boots as he went to his desk. He took up his belt, fastening it messily around his waist as he crept towards the door. The soft cries seemed to be just on the other side, but surely that wasn't right—whatever it was, _who_ever it was, couldn't possibly be in the "dining room" half of his quarters… how had they gotten in without him hearing?

Drawing his sword with one hand, Jack reached out the other to gently push the separating door open. For once, the rusty hinges stayed silent and didn't alert Jack's presence to the person in the other room. The pirate's breath caught in his chest as his gaze settled on the intruder.

It was Will.

Bootstrap's son was kneeling down on the floor, facing away from Jack. From the waist up, he was absolutely bare… and Jack's eyes widened in shock at the sight of dozens of bloody welts on the younger man's visibly shaking back. He didn't have time to wonder just _what _had caused all those painful-looking gashes before Will provided the answer. With an audible intake of breath, Will straightened up and suddenly lashed out on his back with the object in his trembling hands—a cat-o'-nine-tails.

The straps slapped down on pale skin, raising more welts and forcing a yelp from Will's lips. A choked sob followed the yelp, and Jack was almost positive the boy was crying. He wanted to reach out, speak up.. he wanted to knock the whip from those slender hands and force Will to stop. But, at the same time, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the warped display in front of him.

Four hits later, Will finally collapsed forward, shivering and sobbing too heavily to continue. Jack took that as a chance to make his presence known, and he stepped into the room. "… If you'd wanted to be beaten **that** badly, I'm sure any of the men would have obliged you if you'd only asked."

Will raised his head weakly, looking at the pirate in the doorway with distrusting and weary eyes and a spreading blush on his tear-stained cheeks. He swallowed, with some difficulty since his throat was raw from holding back screams, and finally spoke up in a hoarse and none-too steady voice. "H-how.. how long h-have you b-been standing there?"

"Long enough to get the gist of what you've been doing to yourself for the past candlemark or so." The captain replied evenly, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He took his hat off and set it on his lap, gazing down at the trembling mess in front of him that was one of the strongest people he knew. "What I would like to know is just _what_ you've done that makes you feel like you must punish yourself in this way." Jack gestured at the cat-o'-nine-tails Will still held in one limp hand. Its nine straps were spotted with the young man's blood, just as the callused but still delicate hands that had held it were.

The blush on Will's face darkened by several degrees, and he looked away as quickly as his stiffening back and neck would let him. "I-it's none of your concern." His voice was a bit closer to normal this time, but still as unsteady as a drunk's. He pulled himself to his feet with help from the nearby wall, still not looking at Jack. "I'm s-s-sorry I disturbed your slumber… It won't h-happen again."

Will started towards the door, swaying precariously from side to side. When the boat moved a bit too much for his wobbly legs, the boy stumbled slightly and started to fall. Jack was on his feet and steadying Will before the former blacksmith's mind had even registered that he was falling.

"Will, Will, Will…" The pirate scolded gently, smirking slightly as the other's willowy body leaned against his own. It was almost like a woman's… well, other than the marked lack in the mammary department. "Do you really think I'll let it end at that? You were, of all things, _whipping_ yourself in _my_ cabin, lad… I think you at least owe me an explanation. If not why, then at least why_ here_.."

He half-dragged Will into the other room, settling him down in the untouched bed despite the boy's weak protests. It was a personal preference of Jack's to sleep in a hammock while at sea… much less likely that the rocking of the ship would wake him. It took a few moments for the boy to find a comfortable position—unsurprising, since his back was covered in fresh wounds. Finally, with a soft groan of frustration, Will laid down on his stomach. He propped his head up on his hands, trying not to look over at the pirate. He was still ridiculously embarrassed…

It was clear Jack wasn't going to leave him alone until he shared the reasons for his deviancy—no matter how one looked at it, that was exactly what it was—and Will's self-control was eroding away to nothing. He had to tell. "… Do you remember when you tricked me into boarding the Flying Dutchman? Tried to repay your debt by selling me to Davy Jones?"

Jack grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "Don't tell me you still hold that against me, mate. I can't help doing what I do."

"I know. You're a pirate. Cheating, lying, and stealing are what keeps you alive." Will waved a hand dismissively, tracing the carved details of the headboard with his chocolate brown eyes. "I understand that now. But… I never told you what happened while I was on that godforsaken boat. I couldn't.. I was too hurt, too embarrassed to tell anyone."

A feeling of dread welled up in Jack's stomach as the younger man fell silent. He knew perfectly well what could happen to a beautiful young thing like Will when surrounded by barbaric pirates, starved of the attentions of the fairer sex at sea. Hadn't he proved that earlier by effeminizing Will in his mind as he carried the boy? They couldn't help it.. desperation can drive people to do horrible things. And then there were those who enjoyed rape… "Will, you weren't… they didn't.." He couldn't quite force the words out.

"Raped? Oh, no.. Nothing like that." The blacksmith let out a sharp bark of laughter, running one trembling hand through his golden brown hair. "Although, if they had known.. I'm sure they wouldn't have hesitated to do that, too. No.. I made several mistakes while on that boat that warranted whippings—my father managed to save me a few of the times, but he couldn't watch over me constantly."

The tension went out of the pirate's shoulders when his fears weren't proved correct, but still… "You aren't answering my question, boy. What were you doing, in my cabin, whipping yourself bloody?"

Will muttered something and buried his face in the pillows to hide his flushed cheeks, but Jack had already seen it. Smirking, he stood and went to the head of the bed, leaning down to whisper in one pink ear. "You _liked_ it, didn't you? You liked the sting of the whip, the cracking of the air at its passing. You liked the smell of blood on the air when it ripped your skin right open. Am I right?" The younger man had tensed more and more with every word that had left Jack's lips. With the barest of nods, he confirmed everything. The pirate pulled back, chuckling softly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, young William. It just proves that you're as twisted as the rest of us, in your own way." Again, Jack took a seat, but this time the spot he claimed was right next to the prostrate boy. "But.. you're very lucky Davy Jones' men didn't realize this little perversion of yours. They would have torn you to pieces."

"I know that." Will muttered sullenly, annoyed and embarrassed by the way the pirate was treating him. Condescendingly, mockingly. Jack was always like that, but.. it seemed even more so now than normal. He squirmed away from the pirate, scowling slightly and still blushing. "And… if you wanna know why I was in there, it's because your cabin's the most private place on this bloody boat. I'd hoped to keep this… 'little perversion of mine', as you called it, to myself. The last thing I need is more people looking at me and treating me as _you_ do…"

The captain cocked his head to the side, curiosity starting to stir from its small, dark corner of his mind. Now.. just what was the boy referring to? Surely he hadn't noticed the veiled looks Jack had been sending him over the past several months.. the appreciative smirks when Will did something suggestive or said something stupidly cute without ever realizing it. His obliviously innocent nature made him the perfect target for some barbaric pirate to take advantage of, and Jack had secretly helped him avoid most of those situations. Had Will noticed his guardian demon? "What do you mean, m'boy?" Jack asked softly. The younger man turned to look at him, suspicious of the soft tone.

"_That_. The way you treat me like I'm some stupid kid that always needs your guidance. Like I'm constantly making a fool of myself in a way that everyone but me notices. You're so condescending and superior, you never noticed that I only wanted you to—" he cut off, realizing he'd said just a bit too much. The former blacksmith turned away, squirming to the other side of the bed despite the pain his movements caused to shoot up his ravaged back. "Forget it. I don't know what I was thinking, telling you all of this.."

Jack quickly moved forward and grabbed the boy's arm, keeping him from scooting so far he fell off the bed. "Heyla, be careful." He said coaxingly, forcing that beautiful face towards him. Will's face went scarlet at being so close to the man—the crazy captain was practically kneeling over him. As that oddly compelling, rough croon continued only inches away from his own face, the lighter brunet's pants begun to get uncomfortably tight in the crotch.

"I wasn't purposely treating you like you were stupid, Will.. I just can't help wanting to defend you. I see how gentle you are with Elizabeth, despite how uncomfortable her infatuation makes you. I've also seen the way you fight for what you feel is just and right, and I alternate between wanting to preserve your innocence and needing to obliterate it." for once, the pirate's face was semi-serious. And so damned close that his breath was ghosting over Will's lips. The younger man breathed in shallowly, trying not to look Jack in the eyes.

The captain continued his little speech, most** definitely** noticing the boy's reactions. And quite enjoying them. "Don't you see, Will? I've always wanted to sully you. And save you. Only now am I starting to realize that this little internal battle of mine may have been pointless all along." He leaned even closer, their lips almost touching. The former blacksmith was beginning to hyperventilate now. "Can I violate you, William?" It was no more than a whisper, a hot breath that was heavy with desire. A shudder ran through Will's body, followed closely by a half-choked moan.

Jack smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Exploitation

A/N: YAAAAAY! In celebration of getting 1 review on and 15 on , I forced myself to finish Part 2 of this in one sitting! That's amazing, seeing as it usually takes me somewhere between a week and several YEARS to do it normally! Soooo… That said, you all should leave reviews to show how much you appreciate my determination XD Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel if y'all decide you like this story enough :D

Oh, and as a little side note, I know this has sort of edged away from BDSM. I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to that! My stories don't always go in the direction I want them to, so… Yeah. Sorry 'bout that! Hopefully the lemon in this chapter will make up for my pansy writing ^^'

**Chapter 2: Exploitation**

His hands. Oh, God... Jack's hands were so warm. The younger man's breath hitched as those surprisingly gentle hands danced over his back. He squirmed and pressed his face into the pillow when a callused fingertip brushed over a tender spot here, wiped away a droplet of blood there, then withdrew unexpectedly as Jack climbed onto the bed and repositioned himself over the brunet's prone, shivering form.

The pirate was kneeling over Will's hips now, keeping him pinned in place as he explored the expanse of smooth skin, marred by old and new marks of whippings. Was it wrong that seeing such young, perfect skin marked and bloodied turned him on? Maybe. Probably. Jack didn't care either way, given that the one he held pinned was hardly unwilling. On the contrary, he had practically begged for this to happen.

That thought had the captain smirking again, and on impulse he leaned forward and licked over one of the fresh cuts. Will's form tensed and a half-strangled moan pushed past his lips. Those graceful hands, ones that should have been worshiped and protected instead of put to work in a smithy, clenched the pillow as Jack repeated the process.

"Ja- J-jack...!" His name came to his ears, broken and breathy, and heat raced through his veins. Every instinct called for him to conquer, ravish, plunder this prize before him, and oh, it was so tempting to let go... But the benefits of waiting a little longer outweighed the more immediate pleasures. "Will, turn over," he whispered roughly, running teasing fingers down the boy's side.

The slighter man squirmed, reluctant to move, but finally complied, turning awkwardly onto his back and settling gingerly. The cuts had to sting, the way they were now pressed into the sheets, but he didn't complain. In fact, Will's only response other than obeying was to blush prettily and avert his eyes when he realized this new direction put him face to face with Jack... as well as hardness to aching, barely concealed hardness. If he lifted his hips just the slightest bit, the only thing separating their erections would be the thin fabric of their breeches.

"A little late to be shy, m'boy," Jack teased gently, brushing a stray strand of hair from the younger man's cheek. He slowly ran his thumb over those trembling, full lips, a thrill running simultaneously up and down his spine as the tip of Will's tongue tentatively poked between his lips and tasted the pirate's thumb. Those large, chocolate brown eyes looked up at Jack, the need naked on that youthful face, and a crack formed in the older man's carefully formed control. He leaned down and claimed Will's soft mouth.

At first it was gentle, coaxing. That quickly changed when Will arched into the kiss, opening his lips to the pirate's questing tongue. His hands sought Jack's face, wound strands of that dark hair around his fingers, all the while pulling the bigger man down to him. Jack growled softly, pressing the younger man down into the mattress, his hands moving down to caress the blacksmith's chest.

Muscled and lean, a scar here and there but not nearly as marked as the boy's back. Jack suddenly wanted to taste all of that smooth, exposed skin, and so he did. He abandoned Will's mouth to suck a line down the graceful line of his neck, smirking as a soft gasp left the younger man's kiss-reddened lips when he nipped at the pulse just under the skin. Then he went lower, drawing strangled sounds of pleasure from his captive as he played his tongue over one exposed nipple, teasing it to hardness before going to the other one and repeating the process.

The fingers tangled in his hair tensed when Jack bit the little peak in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the sharp cry from above his head. "Like that, do you?" Jack growled out against the boy's skin, tweaking the blacksmith's pert nipples between his fingers, drawing another yelp and buck from him. He slid lower along that lean, lithe body and let his fingers trace over the muscles of Will's abdomen before going even lower.

Will went cross-eyed as those skilled fingers stroked him through his pants, his hands forming fists in the twisted sheets beneath him. His hips strained forward and he bit his lip, stubbornly trying to avoid begging for more even though the pirate's touch did nothing but inflame him.

"If there's something you want, William, just say it." Jack's face was suddenly right above his, those usually lazy eyes uncharacteristically sharp and totally focused on _him_. Will couldn't help but blush again, his hips twitching as that large palm slipped within his breeches and gave him a slow, firm stroke. The younger man whined pitifully when Jack's hand didn't repeat the action. Oh, dear God… Did he have to say it aloud? Is that what the bloody pirate wanted? He pressed his lips into a tight line, stubbornness vying with need.

Jack saw the boy's internal fight and couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, if you're going to be _that_ way…" He pulled away and made as if to stand up when one slender hand shot out to catch his arm. The pirate raised an eyebrow and looked from the delicate fingers clutching his wrist to Will's look of desperation. A slow grin spread across the standing man's face as the blacksmith struggled to say something.  
"I-i… Please, I-i… I want more…"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, boy."

"Damn it, Jack! Y-you know p-perfectly well what I want!"

Jack pounced.

Will let out a squeak of surprise and resisted instinctually. Strong, callused hands had his pants undone and yanked down in seconds, revealing him to the open air. The blacksmith shivered and tried to cover himself, only to have Jack knock his knees apart with a soft growl. "Don't cover yourself. I want to see… _everything_." The intensity in those words, in those dark eyes that stared down at him, had heat overtaking any other thought in Will's head. Nodding slightly, blushing enormously, the younger man gave in.

Grinning, Jack descended, pressing a trail of kisses down that trembling chest. He stopped to nip at the small hollows of each hipbone, laving them with attention before going even lower. His mouth hovered a scant inch above the crown of Will's cock as the two locked gazes for a moment. "Watch." Jack purred out, licking the wetness from the tip. Every muscle in Will's body tensed at that small action, a whimper escaping him. He couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to.

First, the tip. He took it into his mouth, sucking gently before releasing it again to let his breath ghost over the moistened, reddened skin. He watched the blacksmith carefully as he pressed open-mouthed kisses down the shaft. Will's hands clenched the sheets so tightly he was nearly tearing holes in them, but he didn't look away. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he didn't look away. He bit his lip to muffle the sounds his body wanted to make… but he didn't look away. Another grin tugged at Jack's mouth at the brunet's obedience. _Good boy. Now, try _this_ on for size…_

In one smooth movement, he took the curved length down his throat. Will's vision faded in and out as his body arched off the mattress, a high-pitched cry bubbling forth despite his best efforts to stifle it. Jack tried not to choke—laughing and sucking cock don't mix altogether well—and pressed down on those firm thighs, forcing the youngster down.

"Whoa, there. Does William like that? I think he does." Jack murmured, his gaze predatory as he looked up the blacksmith's body and licked his lips. He brought one hand to his mouth and licked two of his fingers, still only a hair's breadth away from Will's cock. "Next on the list… something a little less vanilla."

Will jumped as he felt a touch behind his balls, tracing even further back. He forced himself to relax, but a shudder ran through him as those fingertips grazed his most intimate places. His attention was diverted from the exploratory touches, though, when Jack drew him back into his mouth.

It took a few moments, but Jack finally had the younger man relaxed enough to continue. He applied a little more pressure and slowly slid one finger into that tight, clenching heat, sucking insistently at the brunet's shaft.

He knew the pirate was just trying to be gentle… but it wasn't enough. The feel of the intrusion made him ache, but not because it was too much. No, on the contrary, it wasn't enough. Will squirmed, pressing his hips back, whining softly at his tormentor. "P-please… Jack…"

The older of the two raised an eyebrow at the pleading look, pulling back and letting the column of flesh slide from his lips. With a crooked smile, he withdrew his finger. Then it was pushing back in, now accompanied by two of its brethren. Will mewled, spreading his legs further apart, then let out a series of sharp gasps as those questing fingertips reached something inside of him that set off little explosions of light in his vision.

"Still not enough, Turner? Still want more?" A fourth finger was added, and Jack chuckled when the younger man's eyes slid shut in pleasure. "Good, since I'm not done with you yet." He withdrew again, grabbed Will's legs behind the knees, and spread him wide. "Ready, m'boy?" Will cracked a lid open just enough to see that rugged, heartbreakingly handsome face, and gave the scantest of nod.

That was all Jack needed for encouragement. He pressed forward, swearing under his breath as he breached the blacksmith's tight entrance and went deeper… deeper… oh, sweet Lord, so _deep!_ The silken heat took him in, encircled him, clung to him so tightly he could barely breathe.

Will keened beneath him, his back bowed off the bed and a faint sheen of sweat breaking out on his perfect skin. If the look on the boy's face wasn't one of sheer ecstasy, Jack would have stopped then and there, sure he was causing the other pain… But if that were true, it was obviously not enough to detract from the pleasure the other was feeling. Jack took a moment to collect himself before slowly starting to pull out, then thrust back in.

It hurt, but it was so _good_… Feeling his body open up to accommodate Jack, being hyperaware of every sensation, every shift inside of him as he accepted the other's cock deeper… It was almost too good. He felt like he'd break with one wrong move, just shatter into a thousand pieces. But with every push and pull, that edge, drove him crazy. Made him want more. And so… he took more. Will lifted his trembling legs and wrapped them around the captain's waist, pulling him closer. "A-_ah_… Do your worst, Jack. Do it. B-break me, Jack… I want it! Do it!"

"Oh, bloody _hell_…" Jack plunged forward harshly, a low grown rumbling forth as he proceeded to _fuck_ the younger man. That was the only way to describe the fast, deep, almost brutal thrusts. The world dropped away until all that was left was the creaking of the bed, the slap of skin against skin… And the ardent screams of William Turner, echoing out through the ship.

* * *

When they emerged from the captain's quarters in the morning, Will was limping and Jack was leering. The crew averted their gazes, unsure what to do. An awkward silence settled over the ship, until Elizabeth strode over from the opposite side of the deck. Hands on her hips, she went directly up to the pirate and the blacksmith. She stopped a foot away, her face unreadable. She looked from Will's slightly guilty countenance to Jack's smug look, and drew back one hand.

_Slap._ The sharp sound rang out across the deck as the girl's palm connected with Jack's cheek. "I don't care if you two fuck each other to Davy Jones' Locker," she said ruthlessly, "But if I have to listen to one more night of you two screwing like bunnies, I swear I will walk you off the plank myself!" And with an angry huff, she stomped away.

The silence took over again, everyone too shocked to respond for the moment. But then Jack threw back his head and laughed that hearty, almost too loud laugh of his and the tenseness evaporated.

"So much for being infatuated!"


End file.
